how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort
'Zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort '''ist die 22. Episode der vierten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 04.05.2009 in den USA und am 13.02.2010 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Zukunfts-Ted erzählt seinen Kindern von einem Tag, an dem mehrere Umstände dazu führten, dass er dem Treffen mit ihrer Mutter einen bedeutenden Schritt näher rückte. Am Anfang der Episode geht Ted mit seinem gelben Regenschirm eine Straße entlang, hält an einem Zeitungsstand an, gibt einem Obdachlosen ein paar Dollar und hält schließlich an einer Ampel, wo eine Frau ihm auf die Schulter klopft. Um zu erklären, wie diese Situation zu Stande kam, muss Ted noch weiter ausholen. Als seine eigene Firma endlich einen Kunden bekommt, ein Restaurant, das ein Gebäude in Form eines Cowboystiefels will, verzweifelt Ted, da er nicht weiß, wie er dieses Gebäude entwerfen soll. Robin kann ihn dazu überreden, frische Luft zu schnappen und einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Ted will sich einen Bagel kaufen gehen und Robin rät ihm dazu, noch einen Regenschirm mitzunehmen, da es nach Regen aussieht. Als Ted seine Wohnung verlässt, geht er zuerst nach rechts, überlegt es sich jedoch anders und geht schließlich nach links. thumb|left|378pxTed erklärt, dass Robin vor ein paar Wochen in die Handtasche einer Frau in ihrer Show übergeben hatte, da sie dank eines von Teds liebsten Restauranten, ''Schlegel's Bagels, an einer Lebensmittelvergiftung litt. Also geht Ted nach links, zu seinem zweit liebsten Bagelladen. Im MacLaren's zeigt Barney Ted seine Ausgabe von Bro's Life ''und sagt, dass er mit dem Supermodel, dass in dieser Ausgabe gezeigt wird, ausgehen wird. Barney sagt, dass er dabei ist, sein Ziel, mit 200 Frauen zu schlafen, zu erreichen. Dieses Ziel geht auf einen Streit in der Junior High zurück, als ein Junge namens Matthew Panning den jungen Barney gehänselt hatte und ihm gesagt hatte, er hätte schon mit "hundert Mädchen" geschlafen. Daraufhin sagte ihm Barney, dass er eines Tages mit 200 Frauen geschlafen haben wird. Schließlich entdeckt Robin, dass Barney einen Namen zweimal aufgelistet hat und er somit bei 198 und nicht bei 199 steht. Also geht Barney in ein Fitnessstudio um mit einer Bodybuilderin zu schlafen. Als er zurück in die Bar kommt, muss ihm Robin mitteilen, dass er eine Nummer zweimal aufgeführt hatte und somit die Bodybuilderin die 200. Frau ist, mit der er geschlafen hat. Ted geht also zum Zeitungsstand, um sich die Zeitschrift "Muscle Sexxy", in der die Bodybuilderin abgelichtet ist, anzusehen. Während die Gruppe über Barneys Liste mit 200 Frauen (von denen alle seine Freunde sagen, es seien zu viele), nutz Marshall die Chance, professionell gemachte Diagramme zu fertigen, mit denen er Barneys geringe "Trefferquote" aufzeigt. Er erklärt, dass Barney insgesamt nur bei 1,2 Prozent der Frauen, die er anspricht, thumb|400pxErfolg hat. Dies führt bei Marshall zu einer Diagrammsucht und er lässt sich immer neue Diagramme in der Graphikabteilung der GNB fertigen. Als er seinen Freunden ein Mengendiagramm, das auf dem Song "Cecilia" basiert, ein Balkendiagramm (engl.: Bar-chart) mit seinen Lieblingskuchen (engl.: Pie) und ein Kuchendiagramm (engl.: Pie-chart) mit seinen Lieblingsbars (engl.: Bars) zeigt, wird es ihnen zu viel und sie halten eine Intervention für ihn ab. Nach der Intervention muss Marshall feststellen, dass seine Freunde alle seine Diagramme weggeworfen haben, inklusive derer, die er für eine Präsentation braucht. Er schickt Ted los, sie zu suchen und ihm zu bringen. Ted sucht sie im Müllcontainer vor seiner Wohnung und schließlich entdeckt er sie auf der Decke eines Obdachlosen. Er fragt ihn, ob er die Diagramme haben kann, doch der Obdachlose will 1 000 000$ dafür haben.Ted macht mit ihm schließlich einen Deal und verspricht ihm pro Tag einen Dollar zu geben und das 1 000 000 Tage lang. Deshalb geht Ted an diesem Tag zu dem Obdachlosen und gibt ihm einen Dollar. Schließlich hält Ted an der Ampel. Zukunfts-Ted sagt, dass, wenn alles etwas anders gelaufen wäre, er vielleicht nie die Mutter getroffen hätte. Schließlich tippt Ted eine Frau an. Er dreht sich um und entdeckt Stella, die direkt hinter ihm steht. Am Ende der Episode redet Barney mit Matthew Panning und zeigt ihm seine Liste. Matthew ist erstaunt, dass Barney sein ganzes Leben auf einer Lüge aufgebaut hatte, die er ihm in der Junior High erzählt hatte. Als er weg ist, zerreißt Barney die Liste und fragt sich, was wohl als nächstes kommt. Dann sieht er Robin an, die an der Bar steht. Fehler *Marshall geht davon aus, dass Barney schon 16 Jahre lang sexuelle Kontakte pflegt, jedoch ist bekannt, dass Barney das erste mal Sex mit 23 Jahren hatte. Also hatte Barney nur 10 Jahre Zeit, mit 200 Frauen zu schlafen und somit liegt seine Quote nun bei 1,9%. *Barney behauptet in der Folge Die Rächerin, dass er keine Liste mit Frauen hätte, mit denen er geschlafen hatte, zeigt seinen Freunden danach aber ein Fotoalbum. *Barney hat in dieser Folge eine Liste wo jede seiner "Errungenschaften" namentlich aufgeführt sind, allerdings kann sich Barney des öfteren in einigen vorigen Episoden nicht mehr an die Namen seiner Dates erinnern. *Auf Marshalls Liste mit den Präsidenten mit den versautesten Namen kommt der Name "Bush" zweimal vor. --> Muss nicht unbedingt ein Fehler sein: Bush Senior und Bush Junior. *Der englische Wortwitz, als Marshall seine Lieblingskuchen (engl.: Pie) anhand eines Balkendiagramms (engl.: Bar-chart) und seine Lieblingsbars (engl.: Bar) anhand eines Kuchediagramms (engl.: Pie-chart) präsentiert, funktioniert im Deutschen nicht ganz. Gaststars *Sarah Chalke als Stella Zinman. *Dan Castellaneta als Milt Musik *Glad Girls - Guided by Voices Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Ted trägt die ganze Episode den gelben Regenschirm herum, der das erste Mal in der Folge Der Adonis auftaucht und den er in der Folge Tue Böses, ernte Gutes bekam. *Dies ist die zweite und bislang letzte Episode, in der einer der fünf Hauptcharaktere fehlt. Lily fehlt aufgrund der Schwangerschaft ihrer Schauspielerin Alyson Hannigan. *Bei der Intervention hängt das Interventionsbanner aus der Folge Der alte Mann und drei Umzüge an der Wand. *Marshall vewendet sein Stand-Up Programm aus der Episode Old King Clancy erneut. *Robin verwendet ihren Satz "Aber..ähm", der aus der Folge Jenkins bekannt ist. *Barney öffnet das "Bro's Life Magazine" auf der Seite 83. Barney benutzt fast immer die Zahl 83. *Auf Marshalls Diagramm für seine liebsten Bars fehlt das "Little Minnesota" aus der Folge Im Exil. Anspielungen *Eine von Marshalls Diagrammen basiert auf dem ''Simon and Garfunkel Song "Cecilia", da die ersten Zeilen dieses Liedes Cecilia, You're breaking my heart , You're shaking my confidence daily ''sind. *Auf dem Diagramm von Marshalls Lieblingsbars tauchen auch echte Bars auf, wie das ''McGee's, P&G, White Horse Tavern und die King Cole Bar. *Barney erwähnt die Police Academy Filme. *Marshall erwähnt den Pitcher Jim Abbott. *Am Anfang der Episode macht Ted von der Chaos Theorie, auch als Butterfly Effekt bekannt, Gebrauch. *Matthew Panning sagt, dass er mit zwölf auch behauptet hätte, ein Ewok als Haustier zu haben. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den Film Star Wars: Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. *Nachdem sie sich übergeben musste scherzt Robin damit, schwanger zu sein. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf Cobie Smulders' tatsächliche (teilweise sogar sichtbare!) Schwangerschaft in der vierten Staffel. Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 4 Kategorie:Episoden High-Fives *Als Barney seinen Freunden von der Liste erzählt, fordert er von ihnen "das höchste High-Five aller Zeiten" ein.﻿ Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 4 Kategorie:Episoden